Happy Birthday, Eongdeongi
by Chisana Yuri
Summary: Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, ini kali kedua bagi Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin, merayakan tahun baru dan ulang tahun Sungmin di China. "Kau sedang apa sih?"/"Menonton video porno." KYUMIN BOYxBOY Happy SungminnieDay!


**Title: Happy Birthday, **_**Eongdeongi**_

**Rating: T...Okay, T+**

**Character: Cho Kyuhyun-Lee Sungmin**

**Warning: YAOI, TYPO(s), OOC, canon, dedicated to Lee Sungmin's birthday**

**Type: Oneshot**

**a/n. Saya baru inget, FF ini semacam ada hubungannya sama FF saya yang judulnya Happy SungminnieDay. Jadi, kayaknya yang pernah baca itu bakal tau dimana letak kaitannya.**

**. **

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"WOW~" Kyuhyun membentuk bulatan dengan kedua bibirnya saat menatap layar laptop hitamnya. Genap 30 menit sudah ia mengendap di kamar hotelnya dan berakhir dengan menonton video-video yang barusan ia unduh dari youtube. Alasan Kyuhyun di kamar dan bukan merayakan tahun baru 2014 bersama yang lain? Karena Sungmin mengusirnya.

Kalian pasti tahu kalau ulang tahun Sungmin selalu bertepatan dengan tahun baru. Yeah,1 Januari. Tahun ini Sungminnya akan berusia 29 tahun. HAHA. Tidak akan ada yang percaya hal itu. Nah, tapi bukan itu letak masalahnya. Jadi, kronologinya...beberapa saat setelah semua orang, termasuk dirinya, menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Sungmin, kemudian dilanjut sesi tiup lilin, Sungmin membalik tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau ke kamar saja," kata si _birthday-boy_ terang-terangan. Di depan member Super Junior-M dan hoobae mereka.

Itu namanya ia diusir, 'kan?

Entah dia yang terlalu menurut atau Sungmin yang terlalu tega mengusirnya didepan orang-orang sampai membuat Kyuhyun tidak berani membantah, Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Yang jelas tepat setelah itu ia berjalan gontai menuju elevator. Menuju kamarnya sendirian.

"NILAI SEMPURNA! 101 dari 100! Ini seperti video porno untukku," komentar Kyuhyun saat mengulang video berdurasi 43 detik itu. Ia sudah lupa bagaiamana rasanya sakit dan kesal saat melihat video macam ini.

Tidak tahu video yang Kyuhyun maksud? Kalian pasti masih bocah.

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, ini kali keduanya—dan Sungmin—merayakan tahun baru dan ulang tahun Sungmin di China. Kalau tahun kemarin ia memberikan hadiah spesial berupa kabur dan menyaksikan kembang api bersama, tahun ini mereka tidak bisa melakukannya lagi. Sungmin mewanti-wantinya jauh sebelum mereka sampai di China.

.

.

"_Karena tidak langsung tidur saat pulang konser semalam, kau jadi ngantuk begini. Aku tidak mau tahu kalau kita terlambat. Obat pusing yang disampingmu itu, Kyu. Masukkan ke saku celana. Sekarang." Sungmin mengomel saat membantu Kyuhyun mengemasi barang yang akan ia bawa ke China. Yang diomeli hanya mengangguk setengah sadar tanpa melakukan apapun. Dipaksa bangun dengan begitu brutal membuatnya pusing mendadak. Apa mereka tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kelelahan setelah menghadiri konser idola?_

"_Eunhyuk-ah! Tunggu dulu, Kyuhyun belum selesai." Eunhyuk berhenti berjalan saat mendengar teriakan Hyungnya. Dirinya dan Kyuhyun bangun terlambat pagi ini karena alasan yang sama. Sungmin sebenarnya bangun pagi, tapi terpaksa harus membantu membenahi magnae yang belum melakukan apa-apa pada tas yang akan ia bawa._

"_Jaketmu mana? Topi topi topi dimana topi?" Mengitari kamar Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengambil jaket biru dan topi hitam diatas tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Ia mendekati Kyuhyun untuk memakaikan jaketnya. Sungmin tidak lupa menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Kyuhyun setelahnya. Bersyukur karena suhu tubuh Kyuhyun tidak tinggi. Tadi pagi, saat membangunkan Kyuhyun dan magnae-nya ini mengaku pusing, Sungmin sudah was was kalau Kyuhyun sakit. Tapi sekali lagi, ia bersyukur Kyuhyun tidak sampai demam._

"_Sepertinya kita harus lari di bandara nanti. Kyuhyun, kau dengar aku?"_

"_Hem. Aku mengerti, Hyung~ Nanti malam kita pasti menonton kembang api dan berakhir di kamar hotel yang berbeda dengan member."_

_Sungmin menahan napasnya. "Cho Kyuhyun, BANGUN! Kau harus langsung tidur setelah acaranya selesai! "_

.

.

Dan begitulah paginya berakhir dengan lumayan damai. Terima kasih kepada rasa pusingnya, ia sampai tidak bisa berlari dengan benar dan limbung saat memasuki pesawat. Kalau bukan karena manager mereka, ia pasti sudah gagal naik pesawat. Oh, tunggu, disini bagian lucunya, dia sempat melihat Sungmin berdiri dengan raut panik dan menanyakan keberadaan dirinya pada member Super Junior M yang lain di pesawat. Hahaha, tidak habis pikir, bagaimana kabar hyung manisnya itu saat tahu ia menghilang tadi? Bisakah seseorang merekamnya?

"Apa tidak ada yang lebih hebat dari ini?" Kyuhyun menarik selimut yang hotel sediakan untuk para tamunya, menutup dirinya yang sedang duduk bersila di kasur dengan selimut itu. Matanya masih terpaku pada laptopnya.

Bicara masalah selimut, Kyuhyun ingat Sungmin lagi. Masih ingat foto Sungmin dan selimutnya yang fenomenal itu? Yang membuat Sungmin disangka perempuan kecil. Foto itu memang gila, Kyuhyun tahu. Siapapun tahu. Siapapun menggila karenanya, termasuk dirinya. Dan...apa? Dia akan berusia 30 tahun depan? Penipuan.

"Kyuhyun-aaaah." Kyuhyun tersentak saat mendengar suara Sungmin yang tiba-tiba. Kedatangan makhluk manis itu membuyarkan pikirannya tentang Sungmin dan selimut.

"Oh, kau pulang cepat, Hyung. Pestanya menyenangkan?" Tidak perlu membalik tubuhnya, Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Seperti biasa. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih pusing? Kenapa sudah di depan laptop saja, Kyu? Aku memintamu ke kamar supaya kau istirahat bukan bermain." Mungkin inilah keajaiban menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gamer. Dalam keadaan sakit sekalipun, kau pasti bisa melihat orang itu tetap punya tenaga simpanan untuk berada didepan laptop dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Sudah tidak terlalu pusing."

"Sudah minum?" Suara Sungmin.

"Hem."

"Kau minum air mineral yang di botol itu,'kan?"

"Hem."

"Sampai habis?"

"Hem."

"Botolnya sudah dibuang?"

"Hem."

"Kau sudah cuci muka?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan memilih membalik tubuhnya untuk menatap Sungmin yang sedang melepas jaketnya. "Apa? Aku hanya bertanya," ucap Sungmin yang sudah bisa menebak Kyuhyun pasti akan mengomel karena ia cerewet. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa Sungmin hindari saat Kyuhyun sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

Saat perform tadi saja, Kyuhyun masih bersikeras baik-baik saja padahal Sungmin sadar Kyuhyun berkeringat lebih banyak daripada biasanya. Tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan, Sungmin memilih berada di dekat Kyuhyun sesering mungkin. Dan niat baik Sungmin ini sepertinya disadarinya Kyuhyun. Sungmin bisa melihatnya tersenyum saat ia berada di sampingnya. Ia hanya berharap paling tidak keberadaannya bisa membuat Kyuhyun menahan pusingnya. Eheei, bukannya sombong. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun selalu suka saat dirinya di sampingnya, menemaninya. Ia hanya menempatkan diri sebagai orang yang paling bisa Kyuhyun andalkan saat ini.

...dan itulah alasan Sungmin tidak mengizinkan Kyuhyun ikut merayakan tahun baru dan ulang tahunnya tadi.

"Kau sedang apa sih?"

"Menonton video porno." Kyuhyun tersenyum mesum.

Sungmin menghela napasnya. "Dilanjut nanti saja kalau sudah tidak pusing, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau sudah begini tetap saja tidak tahu diri." Melarang Kyuhyun menonton video porno sama sulitnya dengan mimum dengan sumpit. Sungmin tahu itu.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Bagaimana kalau kita nonton bersama?" Ajakan Kyuhyun mendapat death glare dari Sungmin. Oh, tapi tidak ada pengaruhnya bagi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa luluh dengan aegyo Sungmin.

Pemuda yang lebih muda dari Sungmin itu kemudian menarik tangan Sungmin dan memaksanya duduk di sampingnya.

Mulut Sungmin terbuka saat melihat judul video yang Kyuhyun putar.

**131229 SMTOWN WEEK –성민"엉덩이" Rockstar ㅋㅋㅋㅋ**

"Bagaimana? Aku memberinya nilai 101 dari 100!" Kyuhyun setengah tertawa saat menatap Sungmin yang sekarang menundukkan wajahnya. Bayangan seperti apa malunya dia saat ini.

"Apanya yang video porno? Aku masih pakai baju." Sungmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun tanpa melihat wajahnya.

"Aduuuuh aku makin pusing. Sakitku kambuh! Kepalaku, aduh." Mendengar Kyuhyun mengaduh sambil tertawa, Sungmin tahu magnae jahat itu tidak serius. Yang benar saja, itu hanya video ia menggoyangkan bokongnya saat bagian solo dance di lagu Rockstar dan Kyuhyun bilang itu video porno. Memang otak manusia itu sudah miring.

"Hyung, kau mau aku sembuh kan? Ayo kumohon menari seperti itu lagi di depanku."

Sungmin menggeleng. Itu jelas.

Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak dikatakan jenius tanpa alasan. Dia selalu berhasil membujuk Sungmin kalau dia sedang sakit. Beruntung karena kekasihnya ini sungguh baik hati.

"Jangan tertawakan aku nanti."

"Tidak akan. Tunggu, aku siapkan tissue dulu. Aku takut mimisan. Kau yakin tidak mau buka celana sekalian?"

Satu bantal untukmu, Cho Kyuhyun.

...dan sebaiknya kalian tidak tahu cerita saat Sungmin benar-benar menggoyangkan bokong di depan Kyuhyun diiringi backsound dari video yang Kyuhyun anggap video porno. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun harus menahan mukanya yang mendidih karena apapun yang disediakan di hadapannya benar-benar panas.

"Hyung," panggil Kyuhyun setelah Sungmin selesai melakukan aksi yang menurutnya porno. Yang dipanggil hanya membalas dengan 'hem' pelan. Terlalu malu hanya untuk sekadar melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

"Luar biasa panas."

"Jangan ucapkan hal yang tidak-tidak, Bodoh!" Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang nyaris menempel dengan tubuhnya.

...

Nyaris tiga menit mereka diam untuk memikirkan hal konyol yang baru mereka lakukan sebelum ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar. Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun mengangkatnya hanya menatapnya sebentar sebelum beralih pada laptop Kyuhyun dan menutup video gila itu.

Sungmin menoleh saat Kyuhyun mengarahkan ponselnya yang barusan berdering pada Sungmin. 'Eomma mau bicara denganmu.' Kyuhyun tidak bersuara. Hanya menggerakkan bibirnya.

Sungmin mengautkan alisnya, mengambil ponsel Kyuhyun dan berbicara dengan Hanna-eommonim.

"Annyeong, Eommonim."

[Sungmin-ah, bagaimana kabarmu?]

"Aku baik, Eommonim. Selamat tahun baru."

[Selamat ulang tahun juga untukmu, Min-ah. Salam untuk keluargamu. Oh iya, Kyuhyun?]

"Eommonim mau bicara dengannya?

[Tidak, hanyak mau menyanyakan kabarnya padamu.]

"Ah, dia bilang sudah tidak terlalu pusing. Sebelum ini aku cek suhu tubuhnya masih normal. Sepertinya Kyuhyun kelelahan sehabis menonton konser semalam."

[Begitukah? Eommonim hanya tidak percaya kalau menanyakannya langsung pada Kyuhyun. Anak itu selalu bercanda kalau diajak bicara.]

"Hahahaha, itu daya tariknya." Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali ke laptopnya dan kembali menonton video-entah-apa.

[Kabari Eommonim kalau ada apa-apa ya, Sungmin-ah. Pukul saja kepalanya kalau dia tidak mau diatur. Jangan manjakan anak itu. Dia hanya menurut padamu.]

Sungmin tertawa keras mendengar ucapan wanita yang ia hormati. Sedikit tidak menyangka kalau Hanna-eommonim tahu Kyuhyun menurut padanya. Penasaran rasanya, apa saja yang Kyuhyun ceritakan tentang dirinya pada keluarga Cho.

"Ne, akan kulakukan. Ne, Eommonim." Sungmin menanggapi apapun yang wanita itu katakan padanya.

[Ah...Selamat ulang tahun, Sungmin-ah. Semoga kau selalu sehat. Eommonim sudah menganggapmu anak sendiri, jadi seringlah main kesini. Akan ada sup rumput laut untukmu.]

Sungmin tersenyum. Kyuhyun dan keluarganya yang sangat baik padanya. Mereka tidak akan tahu bagaimana bahagianya saat mereka mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Sederhana dan spesial. Lebih dari cukup untuk kado ulang tahunnya.

"Eomma bilang apa, Hyung?"

"Katanya aku harus memukulmu kalau kau tidak menurut padaku. Nah, sekarang...aku perintahkan kau tidur sebelum aku pukul."

Kyuhyun mengelak dan menolak dengan keras. "Hyung, hari ini ulang tahunmu. Katakan padaku kapan kita pernah menghabiskan malam ulang tahunmu pada pukul...1?" Jam dinding di kamar mereka memang menunjuk ke angka satu.

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Tidak minta kado dariku? Aku sudah menyiapkannya jauh-jauh hari."

"Tidak perlu." Sungmin tersenyum. Ia menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun. Suasana yang terbentuk pada awal 1 januari selalu seperti ini. Selalu seperti ini kalau ia melewatinya bersama Kyuhyun.

Tangan Sungmin melingkar di punggung Kyuhyun. "Tidak perlu apapun. Yang penting kau sehat, Kyuhyunnie." Pelukan hangat dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun diam.

"Aku tidak sakit separah itu, Hyung. Hanya pusing sedikit. Sekarang juga sudah tidak terasa. Tidak perlu khawatir," balas Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan pelukan yang ia berikan sebagai balasan. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin.

Hari ini rasanya semuanya terbalik. Sungmin yang mendekatinya lebih dulu di panggung, Sungmin yang membantunya sebelum di bandara, Sungmin yang memeluknya duluan...Sungmin yang menciptakan emosi romantis lebih dulu.

"Maaf kalau aku cerewet dari tadi pagi." Sungmin merendahkan kepalanya, membuatnya tenggelam di leher Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih sudah sangat memperhatikanku hari ini, Min." Melepaskan pelukan mereka, Kyuhyun menangkupkan pipi Sungmin dengan tangannya. Mengusap pelan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, My Sungmin. Aku baru sadar belum mengucapkannya dengan benar daritadi. Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu."

Sungmin tertawa. Kalau mengingat sifat asli Kyuhyun yang otaknya sedikit miring, rasanya tidak percaya dia akan semanis ini. Tapi, begitulah Kyuhyun. Dia manis dengan caranya sendiri.

"Yakin masih tidak mau kado dariku?"

Sungmin terlihat berpikir. "Kalau kau memaksa..."

"Aku memang memaksa," jawab Kyuhyun, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin untuk merasakan hembusan teratur napas Sungmin. "Aku memaksamu menerimanya." Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya saat melihat mata Sungmin sudah tertutup. Kekasihnya ini memang selalu mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun mau.

Bibir mereka menempel dengan lembut. Sungmin bahkan tidak melakukan apapun pada tangannya yang menggantung bebas disisi Kyuhyun sampai saat ini. Ia baru akan memindahkannya untuk melingkar di leher Kyuhyun sebelum Kyuhyun menahannya, menggenggam tangan kirinya dengan begitu erat. Tangan kanan Sungmin yang bebas ia gerakkan untuk melingkar di leher Kyuhyun saat kekasihnya itu memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sungmin merasakan perubahan cara menggenggam Kyuhyun pada tangan kirinya.

_Birthday Boy_ itu tersenyum dalam ciumannnya. Kyuhyun melakukannya lagi. Sepuluh jari yang bertautan. _The way they holding hand...it's called Kyumin way._

.

.

Sungmin sudah dibawah Kyuhyun saat ini. Entah bagaimana ceritanya atau siapa yang memulai.

"Besok. Di Korea. Oke?" Sungmin menahan Kyuhyun yang merendahkan tubuhnya. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi Kyuhyun sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Takutnya...malah hasilnya tidak maksimal.

"Aku kuat, Min." Kyuhyun menyeringai sambil tetap merendahkan tubuhnya. Menekan kepalanya pada leher Sungmin sebelum mencium leher Sungmin keras. Laki-laki itu membasahinya lebih dulu sebelum memulai acara besarnya.

"Kyuh—yun. Aku tidak bawa pakaian dengan turtle neck. Syal juga tidak bawa. Besok bisa—"

"Bisa dilihat orang? Memang itu tujuanku."

.

.

Manager mereka sedang terlihat memeriksa artisnya saat Sungmin sudah siap di samping Kyuhyun. Sungmin terlihat sedang membenarkan jaket Kyuhyun dan membuatnya agar menutupi wajah Kyuhyun. Alasannya? Kyuhyun tidak membawa masker yang biasa ia gunakan.

"Mengganggu tidak?" tanyanya saat itu. Kyuhyun menggeleng sebagai balasan. "Gomawo, Min."

Setelah manager mereka mengecek semuanya, delapan member Super Junior M berjalan untuk menuju pintu keluar Bandara. Sungmin beberapa kali menoleh ke belakang untuk mengecek Kyuhyunnya. Tidak lucu kalau ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun seperti kejadian kemarin pagi.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" Akhirnya Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun saat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan lumayan jauh di belakangnya. Ia kemudian menunggu dengan sabar sampai Kyuhyun berada di sampingnya.

"Katanya kalau aku menggoyangkan bokongku di depanmu kau akan sembuh. Mana buktinya? Sampai sekarang kau masih kelihatan seperti mayat hidup."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menundukkan kepalanya saat merasakan Sungmin melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada lengan kiri Kyuhyun. "Kau mulai cerewet lagi, Sayang," katanya tanpa kehilangan senyuman di wajahnya.

_Sebenarnya hari ini ulang tahun siapa? Rasanya hadiahku lebih besar dari pada orang cerewet di sampingku._

"Aku senang kalau sedang menjagamu yang seperti bayi, Kyuhyun-ah," bisik Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Yang kau sebut bayi ini akan tetap menagih apa yang kita tunda semalam, Lee Sungmin."

Seandainya ada yang mengambil gambarnya dengan benar saat ini, mereka pasti akan melihat bibir Kyuhyun terangkat untuk membuat senyum yang lebar. Mungkin Sungmin memang sudah membenarkan jaketnya tadi, tapi senyum itu tetap akan terlihat.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**Absurd. Saya tahu. Still, Happy birthday buat Lee Sungmin~~**

**Review, please~**


End file.
